


Pidge Messes Up Her Brother’s Cake; A Shatt Story

by demiboy_demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: It’s Matt’s birthday and Shiro is freaking out.





	Pidge Messes Up Her Brother’s Cake; A Shatt Story

"Shiro, calm down. It's just Matt. He's your boyfriend, he's going to love anything you do." Hunk says as Shiro ran around the room.

"But what if he doesn't?" 

Shiro is as anxious as Hunk has ever seen him. Shiro had faced Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, being cloned, literally dying, and now he's worried about Matt's birthday party.

 

He takes a few deep breaths. Everything is going to be fine. He had picked some fun Altean music (bless the razor sharp, boiling hot rocks that can burn a hole right through your head on Altea.), he had sent Pidge to pick up the cake, and he had Lance decorate while Keith explained birthdays to Allura and Coran.

"Every year, or decapheobe, I guess, we celebrate you because you aren't dead. We eat cake and pizza and sing about you surviving another year. You get gifts and money just for being alive. It's like being a Kardashian, just smaller, and annually."

"What? What is a Kardashian?" Allura asks.

"They're these people Lance talks about a lot. He loves Kim's four-thousand dollar skin care routine, even though no one should ever spend that much money on skin care."

"What?"

Keith takes a deep breath. "Humans are born. Then every decapheobe, on the same day, we celebrate the human who was born."

"What about humans who aren't born?"

"All humans are born."

"Every single one?" Coran asks, eyes widened in shock. He takes a notebook from seemingly nowhere and begins taking notes. "Even human-Galra hybrids? Human-Altean hybrids?"

"I'm the only human alien hybrid we know about, Coran. I can't exactly google it."

"Hmm." Coran squints and twirls his mustache between his fingers. "Feeling special, are we?"

"Coran. Allura. Do you understand what birthdays are?"

They nod, so Keith walks away. As soon as he's out of earshot, Allura whispers, "Do you think he was hatched?"  
 

Decorating a castle was harder than Lance had anticipated. One would think it would be easy, seeing as the Castle of Lions was already a magnificent place. However, this simply made it harder. When you're decorating a sub-par place, any small amount of improvement looks good. 

When you're decorating and amazing, beautiful place, even an extraordinary amount of decoration looks small. 

This was the problem Lance was currently working through as he lay on the floor, tangled up in paper streamers.

"Kill me." Lance mutters as Kaltenecker licks his face, getting confetti on her tongue in the process. He had the worst job. Hunk and Shiro planned the party, Pidge got the cake, Keith talked to Coran and Allura. And Lance had to decorate.

 

He forced himself out from under Kaltenecker and walked over to a pillar. He taped a single streamer on it.

"That's good enough." He walked out of the ballroom. Matt would love gazing at the one torn, spit-covered streamer.  
 

"This.... is not ideal," Hunk said to Pidge. 

Shiro had run off to distract Matt, who was not expecting a party. And it was a good thing he had run off, because he would have complete freaked out if he had seen this.

The cake looked good. Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and yellow trim from Vrepid Sal's. The only problem was what was written on top of the cake. 

"Happy Birthday, Dick," Hunk read aloud, "Ha ha, just kidding, his name is Matt. Just write Matt." He looked down at Pidge.

"Pidge, this is bad."

"No quiznack."

"Why didn't you just say his name the first time?"

"I didn't know Sal would actually write it! Does he not understand jokes?"

"Oh no. Shiro's gonna be so mad. What do we do?"

Pidge let her eyes wander to the food goo dispenser on the wall. "I have an idea."  
   
Matt had no idea what was about to happen. He wasn't expecting anything. Shiro and Pidge had wished him a happy birthday this morning, then he went to the lab and did science. 

He had no clue why Hunk had called him into the ballroom. He walked in and turned on the lights. Lance was standing proudly next to a single, wet streamer. Pidge and Hunk held a cake, part of which was covered in food goo. Keith stood toward the back of the room, being bombarded with questions from Allura and Coran about human birthing techniques. And in the middle was Shiro, holding out his hands in a 'what do you think?' kind of way.

 

Matt didn't even try to hold back his smile. "I love it!"


End file.
